


The Playboy is a Furry

by nu-exo (Nekohime)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jackson has a stressful job, Jackson just wants a little lovin, Jinyoung is rich, M/M, Pet play?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo
Summary: Jackson just needed to unwind after a long, stressful event.  Jinyoung was more than happy to oblige.





	The Playboy is a Furry

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...it's been a while since I've written porn...haha
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a very different fic...like, a completely different story, but then this title stumbled into my lap and alcohol got involved and well, the first chunk of this happened :D
> 
> Its a self-indulgent fic, and not *really* all that kinky but I had fun writing so there's that lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

“It’s not fair for someone to look like that.”

“What?” Yugyeom drawled, popping a fruit gummy into his mouth, “Handsome?”

“That,” Bambam jabbed the air with the tail of a shrimp he’d swiped from one of the hors d’oeuvre trays, gesturing towards Park Jinyoung and the crowd of jewel covered women he was surrounded by, “is not normal levels of handsome.”

“No, it’s not,” Jackson said, coming up behind Trouble One and Two, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “That there is the result of good skincare, expensive clothes, and money. Lots of money. Money,” he reached over Yugyeom’s stiff shoulder to snatch the packet of gummies, the younger man acting like if he just held very, very still, maybe Jackson would go away, “that paid for all of  _ this _ .”

Bambam cleared his throat, discreetly pushing his shrimp cocktail out of Jackson’s reach, trying to keep it from meeting the same fate as Yugyeom’s gummy snack pack, which was currently being crushed in a calm but threatening grip. “Hey, Jackson. Didn’t see you there.”

“I’m sure.” He tossed the gummy pack into the nearest garbage with barely a glance, determined to stare down the idiot friends he’d been nice enough to get a job. “Who, exactly, is overseeing catering and tech if you two are here gossiping about the guests?”

“Youngjae and Mark,” Yugyeom answered, clearly trying, and failing, not to pout over his murdered snacks. 

Jackson let out a slow sigh through his nose. “You better be planning to go back out there, or I’m tossing  _ you _ in the trash next.”

“We just needed a break,” Bambam tried explaining at the same time that Yugyeom blurted out, “Stressful night?”

Jackson fixed him with a narrow-eyed glare, Bambam slapping his friend’s arm with a loud  _ smack! _ and a pointed look. Of course it was a stressful night. It was a stressful night for  _ everyone _ . At least, it  _ should’ve been _ .

“Mrs. Kim doesn’t like avocado and has felt the need to make it known to every server and staff member she possibly can. Mr. Joo is being too friendly with our female staff, as per fucking usual. And, oh, Mr. Park is roaming the floor, mingling with guests and making sure his son’s fundraising party is going off without a hitch. So, what do you think? Sound stressful?”

“We’ll be back out there, promise. Just needed five minutes,” Bambam soothed.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, hands coming up to rest on his hips. “To ogle Park Jinyoung?”

Bambam stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, Yugyeom matching him.  _ I fucking swear, one brain between them. _

“He’s very pretty.”

Pretty, even handsome, in Jackson’s opinion, were really putting it mildly when it came to Park Jinyoung. He was practically a modern day prince, in both social standing and looks. The nation’s It Boy, seemingly perfect in every way.

Of course, no one was perfect, because the universe was sort of fair like that.

“He’s also a furry,” Jackson snorted.

The two younger men stared at him like he’d grown a second head before looking at each other and promptly bursting out laughing.

“Sure,” Bambam choked out around a full body giggle.

“How would you even know that?” Yugyeom wheezed.

They clearly didn’t believe him, which was fine. Jackson knew they wouldn’t, which was the only reason he’d said it. Still, he did find it vaguely unfair that no one ever even entertained the possibility that playboy (according to tabloids and Jackson’s own observations) millionaire (an indisputable fact) Park Jinyoung, heir to the Golden Tower hotel conglomerate, could maybe be a furry.

Jackson shrugged, shooting a glance down to where Jinyoung was moving from one group of guests to the next, looking like a movie star greeting his fans. Jinyoung, somehow feeling his eyes on him amongst the staring crowd, tilted his head up, eyebrows raised a fraction in surprise before the shadow of a smirk graced his lips.

Jackson resisted the urge to roll his eyes or do something more obvious, and inappropriate, like, say, give him the gentlest of birds. He valued his job way too much to risk it by giving his boss’ son the middle finger, though, so all he did was tip his chin up and look back to Dumb and Dumber.

“I have my sources, now,” he crossed his arms over his chest, flexing just enough to be imposing — a cheap, but consistently effective trick that he wasn’t above using, “your five minutes are up. If Mark and Youngjae tell me you two disappear again I’ll mow your asses like grass, understand?”

“Yes boss,” they chorused before getting up and scurrying off.

Jackson watched them go with a weary sigh, tension headache creeping up the back of his head. He checked his watch.

_ Two hours to go. What could possibly go wrong? _

  
U・ᴥ・U

  
  


Jackson threw open his apartment door and practically face planted right then and there out of sheer exhaustion.

You’d think after being an Events Manager for the past three years, Jackson would know by now that a lot can go wrong in the eleventh hour. It didn’t matter how much he hovered, it didn’t matter how much he stayed on his feet, moving from one station to the next, something — without fail — would always happen to throw a wrench in the plans.

Tonight’s wrench came in the form of one very angry donor — who unfortunately wasn’t as important as he thought he was — getting absolutely hammered and then demanding finger sized bruschetta when finger-sized bruschetta was no where on the night’s menu. It hadn’t been ordered, and so it wouldn’t be made. Simple as that.

Didn’t mean it resolved itself so simply, though.

The man, whose name Jackson had already erased from his mind out of pettiness, had to be physically removed from the venue. Embarrassing all around since Jackson had to then  _ apologize _ to Mr. Park himself about one of  _ his _ own guests.

Suffice to say, Jackson was ready to pass out for the next week. Maybe the next month.

He blamed his zombie-like state of being for not realizing something was off until he had arms wrapping around his waist from behind, a warm body pressing close, and lips brushing against his ear. He blamed his exhaustion and lack-of awareness for why he reacted the way he did: screaming bloody murder and spinning around, nearly punching his company in the face.

“Holy shit,” Jinyoung yelped, ducking out of range. “It’s me,  _ it’s me! _ ”

“Y-” Jackson sputtered, pointing an accusatory finger at the other man while clutching at his chest. His heart thudded hard in his chest, the burst of fear sending adrenaline coursing through his veins. “What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me!” He took a deep breath, taking a step to lean against the nearest wall. “ _ What the fuck? _ ”

Jinyoung made a frustrated noise, eyebrows furrowing, giving Jackson an utterly adorable disgruntled pout. “I thought you’d enjoy the surprise! You seemed so stressed earlier. Didn’t think you’d try and kill me!”

“What did you expect?” Jackson defended. “I thought I was about to be murdered!”

“Did you not notice my shoes in your doorway?”

Jackson opened his mouth before shutting it with a click. No, he definitely hadn’t. Whoops.

Jinyoung let out an exasperated sigh, understanding Jackson’s sheepish silence for what it was. “Can’t believe you were about to punch me.”

“To be fair,” Jackson said, tugging at his tie, ready to shed his work clothes now that he knew he wasn’t about to be killed in the safety of his own home, “you’re the one who showed up at my home unannounced and then snuck up on me.”

“I was trying to be romantic,” Jinyoung grumbled finally coming closer again to help Jackson with his task.

Jackson huffed out a laugh, more than happy to let his boyfriend finish up unbuttoning his shirt, letting his own hands come to rest on the other man’s waist. “I would’ve been more touched by you offering me some of your highly questionable furry porn-  _ ow! _ ”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes like an offended cat, a look that Jackson imagined was extremely intimidating in a board room or business meeting but that, in this context, only made heat pool pleasantly in his belly. He smiled, digging lightly into Jinyoung’s sides to see him squirm.

“Don’t hate just ‘cause it’s true.”

“Be nice,” Jinyoung said, an edge to his tone that was all-together promising in Jackson’s opinion. “And stop telling people that I’m a furry.”

Jackson snorted, shrugging off his button up and raising his arms so Jinyoung could strip his undershirt off. “But you are, though.”

Jinyoung tugged,  _ hard _ , on Jackson’s belt, exasperation sharpening his features. Jackson felt his pulse tick up. Jinyoung really was attractive. He was still wearing his suit from the party, hair starting to droop a bit over his forehead, less upswept, more of a charming comma hanging over his eyes. Jackson wanted to kiss him, and, because he actually  _ could _ , he leaned forward and did.

Jinyoung let out a soft sigh through his nose, pressing forward, lips plush, easily reciprocating. His fingers fumbled a little with Jackson’s belt buckle, movements distracted — not that Jackson was about to complain. He was more than happy to have Jinyoung’s attention on his mouth, lips moving with a slow decisiveness that was so characteristic of the other man that it had Jackson smiling into the kiss.

Jinyoung nipped at his bottom lip, sharp and quick, before laving over it with a swipe of his tongue. 

“You know the damage it would do if someone believed you,” he huffed.

Jackson blinked, brain rebooting, trying to catch the train of conversation again. It took him a bit, especially since Jinyoung decided to finally get his belt undone at that moment, popping the button on Jackson’s slacks and getting his zipper open, shoving his hand down to grope with little preamble.

Jackson’s breath hitched, hips bucking forward into the warm touch. Jinyoung’s hands were always warm. 

“Trust me,” he tilted his head back, using the wall he’d been pressed up against as leverage to arch his back, “No one believes me. Wouldn’t believe me even if I said we were dating and that’s how I know.” He paused, shuddering at a particularly firm stroke up his hardening dick. “Wouldn’t tell people if I thought they would,” he slid his hands from Jinyoung’s waist to his stomach, untucking his shirt to set in on the other man’s clothes, “Believe me, that is.”

Something apologetic flashed through Jinyoung’s eyes. He took his hand out of Jackson’s pants — much to his displeasure — bringing both of them up to cup Jackson’s cheeks.

“I know you always say it doesn’t bother you, but I  _ am _ sorry that we can’t, you know…”

Jackson smiled. “I know.” He gave a very firm tug at Jinyoung’s disgustingly expensive dress shirt, smile growing wider when the buttons popped off with little  _ plips _ and Jinyoung squawked in offence. “Honestly, I wouldn’t want the attention that would come from publicly dating you. No offense, but being in the spotlight like that seems  _ awful _ .”

Jinyoung snorted, crowding close again, the warmth of his skin (because, of course, he hadn’t been wearing an undershirt) radiating off him. Instead of pressing up against Jackson, though, he turned, just enough to start leading Jackson further into the apartment, back towards where he knew the bedroom was.

“You’d probably handle it better than I do.” He leaned in to bite and lick at the junction of Jackson’s neck and shoulder, almost sending them sprawling when he tripped on a box Jackson had been meaning to toss out. “I’ve seen you when you’re in Work Mode. You get this look on your face. Being at the center of a storm suits you.”

“Running an event and dealing with paparazzi are two very different kinds of storms,” Jackson pointed out, trying hard not to laugh at the slightly frazzled look Jinyoung was trying to cover up from their near accident.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, shrugged. “Still…”

Jackson slipped Jinyoung’s belt free, tossing it somewhere in the living room to be found in the morning. “Enough,” he sighed, batting his eyes up at Jinyoung, watching his gaze darken, feeling his grip tighten where his hands rested just above Jackson’s ass, “It’s been a  _ long _ day, I’ve barely had more than a few minutes to sit and breathe and I just want to sit back and be taken care of.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, smile lifting his lips. “Don’t you mean ‘sit back and relax’?”

They passed the threshold into Jackson’s bedroom, flicking the lights on as they went. 

Jackson grinned, stepping around and past Jinyoung to throw himself onto his bed. “Nope.”

“Awful,” Jinyoung huffed, rolling his eyes even as he kicked off his pants and socks, briefs not following just yet. “Just awful.”

“The dog ears are in the dresser, condoms and lube in the bathroom,” Jackson told him, all cheek.

“Awful!” Jinyoung called, disappearing into the bathroom first.

Jackson laughed, wiggling out of the rest of his clothing while Jinyoung fumbled around for the things they’d need, ready for all the stress of the day to be fucked out of his system.

It was a bit surreal, honestly, that he got to see Jinyoung naked, got to touch him, kiss him, get pounded like no tomorrow by him, when all he used to be to him was a rich man on magazine covers. That Jinyoung had approached him first, interested in the only other twenty-six year old working in his father’s company like a moth to a flame, even more unbelievable still.

Jinyoung had been such a perfect entity in his mind for so long, that it was an incredibly pleasant discovery when Jackson stumbled across hastily hidden (mild) furry porn under Jinyoung’s bed while looking for the shirt he’d flung off the night before. Jinyoung had panicked — red faced, wide eyed, the works — and tried to explain it away. Jackson...well. He’d been more surprised than anything. Curious.

Not like Jackson was in a place to kink shame. He had his own things that he liked. And, at the end of the day, he saw more benefits in his little discovery than anything else. For example, Jinyoung’s sheer mortification at the fact that Jackson knew (“It was inevitable.” “Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta no, don’t want to hear it.”), and how easily poking at it could rile him up.

A teasing, bickering sort of push-and-pull had been the foundation for their first real interaction in the first place. It was why they meshed so well. Jackson saw no harm in using it to his advantage when he wanted a little extra attention.

Like now, for instance.

“How do I look?” he preened, stretching himself out on the bed in a way that highlighted the lines of his muscles and the fluffy, dog-eared clips now firmly set in his hair.

The answer was plain as day. Jinyoung was taking conscious breaths, hands clenching at his sides. A pretty flush was settling high on his cheeks, the tips of his ears. Jackson would bet his dick was the same sweet pink and wished Jinyoung would just take his underwear off already.

“Good.” Jinyoung cleared his throat, finally crawling onto the bed, fitting himself between Jackson’s legs like he belonged there. Which, in Jackson’s opinion, he did. “Really good.”

“Even without a tail?” Jackson smirked.

Jinyoung nearly choked, swatting at Jackson’s thigh with a sharp slap that had his muscles tensing and arousal settling low along his spine. The flush of arousal that had started to form on Jinyoung’s skin was quickly transforming into one of indignant embarrassment.

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t talk about that.”

Jackson snorted. “You’re the one who decided that because you came before you could even-  _ mmph! _ ”

Jinyoung moved faster than Jackson had ever seen, slapping a desperate hand over his mouth. “Not. One. Word. Or you are getting  _ nothing _ tonight.”

_ Hah _ . Jackson squirmed.  _ Embarrassed Jinyoung is the best Jinyoung. _

He managed to stick his tongue out, licking Jinyoung’s hand much to the other’s displeasure, tempering his expression into something vaguely apologetic and submissive and all-together unbelievable. “Sorry, sorry. I promise I’ll be good.”

Jinyoung looked like he very much wanted to get up and leave, maybe take advantage of their positions and tickle him until he was begging for mercy. As it was, he was just as hard as Jackson — turned on by Jackson’s brattiness in bed no matter how much he liked to complain during the day — and could only let out a huff.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.”

Jackson couldn’t have kept down his bark of laughter if he’d tried. “Don’t act like you’re not into it. You like the power you have, I’m exhausted and need to unwind after ordering people around after a long day,  _ we’re highly sexually compatible _ .”

“Don’t quote Jaebum at me when we’re about to fuck,” Jinyoung grumbled, finally leaning all the way down into Jackson’s space, blanketing him with his body.

Jackson brought his hands up, chuckling, to stroke over Jinyoung’s sides, only to find his wrists pinned to the bed by his head. Jinyoung stared down at him, eyes dark and so very hungry. Jackson shivered.

_ There it is. _

“No touching me until I say so.” He placed an open mouthed kiss just under Jackson’s jaw, then followed it up by leaving a trail of nips and licks down to the base of his throat. He raised his head just enough to look up at Jackson from under his lashes. “Think you can manage that,  _ puppy _ ?”

Jackson let out a shaky breath, tipping his head back, exposing the column of his neck. He rolled his wrists under Jinyoung’s grip, pleasure spiking at the lack of give.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

Jinyoung smiled, indulgent, bringing his hips down against Jackson’s in a slow grind. He felt his dick jump where it was trapped between their bodies, precum leaking and smearing against their skin. This was how it always was between them, easily falling into bed only to bicker, before finally,  _ finally _ , getting to the main event.

Jackson sighed, closing his eyes and basking in the kisses and hickies being littered across his neck and chest, the constant pressure of Jinyoung’s hips grinding against his. Jinyoung focused on his nipples, licking and sucking until they were hard, fueling the arousal growing in Jackson’s belly.

Jackson moaned, loud and unabashed, as much for Jinyoung’s own pleasure as it was a cue of his own, because Jackson was bold and outspoken, built strong and sturdy, but at the end of the day, he just wanted to be taken care of. To be worshipped. To have someone take control and lavish him with affection.

Jinyoung moved lower with a firm bite to Jackson’s pec, teeth digging into soft skin and firm muscle, making Jackson jump and keen. He shifted his focus to the toned planes of Jackson’s stomach, humming in approval when the muscles there tensed.

“You’re always so good for me after a long, hard day,” he purred, nuzzling against the skin just above where Jackson’s dick was lying heavy against his stomach, warm breath fanning out over the head making Jackson gasp and buck his hips up, asking for anything Jinyoung would be willing to give. “So good, aren’t you puppy?”

“Yes,” Jackson managed around a groan, hyper aware of the dog ears clipped into his hair. As much as he teased Jinyoung for his kinks, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get as much out of it as him, turned on by the fact that it turned  _ Jinyoung _ on, like one giant feedback loop. “I’m the best.”

Didn’t mean he didn’t still push, though. 

Jinyoung bit into his hip, hard. Jackson yelped, jerking in his hold but careful not to break free. There’d be a mark there for sure.

“Brat,” Jinyoung glared. “Why do you always have to be so mouthy?”

Jackson smiled, unrepentant. “Can’t help it. What’re you gonna do about it?”

Jinyoung snorted, reaching for the lube he’d brought over to the bed, releasing Jackson’s wrists with a warning glance who’s message Jackson received loud and clear:  _ “Don’t move.” _

“I have some ideas,” he said, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. With his dry hand he patted one of Jackson’s thighs. “Be a good boy and spread your legs a bit wider.”

Jackson curled his fists into the sheets in anticipation, following his boyfriend’s request with an obvious eagerness that had Jinyoung smirking.

“Good boy.”

The first press of Jinyoung’s finger had Jackson tensing for a fraction of a second before relaxing entirely, muscles going loose, something like a sigh escaping him. It wasn’t enough, obviously, but the way Jinyoung was pushing it in and out, curling it how he knew Jackson liked best, had him moaning softy.

“More,” he breathed, voice coming from deep in his chest, back arching to better leverage his hips down. “You can- another- you can put another in.”

Jinyoung made a small sound of pleased disbelief. “Did you-” he licked his lips, adding another finger like Jackson had asked, stretching him with slow deliberate movements, “Did you finger yourself this morning?”

And maybe Jackson had. He’d known tonight was going to be stressful, had done it to take the edge off. He hadn’t expected Jinyoung to show up at his place, far from his own glitzy penthouse. It had been a pleasant surprise that had turned his earlier self-love session into a useful detour of his morning routine.

Jinyoung cooed, reaching up to run his fingers through Jackson’s hair, scratching at his scalp just behind the clip on animal ears. “Aw, puppy. Must’ve been a real tough day, huh?”

Jackson couldn’t help the whine that bubbled up his throat, leaning into the affectionate touch. It sent a gentler warmth through his veins to mix with the heat of his arousal, his heart swelling in his chest. He nodded, gasping softly when two easy fingers became a tighter fit of three.

“So tired,” he pouted, putting on a show.

“I’m sure.” Jinyoung used his free hand to prop himself up, leaning down slowly to press a deep kiss to Jackson’s lips, taking his time to explore and taste with his tongue. 

Jackson’s mind, already going hazy from being touched, being taken care of, just about shut off. Jinyoung was a top notch kisser — something Jackson felt he had the authority to say considering the amount of frogs he’d kissed before his pretty, easily baited prince had come along.

“So long as you’re good, puppy, I’ll take good care of you.” 

The line was cheesy, and in any other setting Jackson would’ve laughed at it — Jinyoung, too — but here, in his bedroom, three fingers up his ass rubbing at his prostate and Jinyoung’s dick sitting heavy against his hip like a promise, it set him  _ on fire _ .

“I’ll be good,” he promised, cheeks burning, fingers itching with the urge to touch Jinyoung, or himself. Couldn’t decide which sounded better, but couldn’t do either until Jinyoung gave the okay. “Was thinking about this all night, seeing you in that stupidly expensive suit, hearing my staff talk about you. Drool over you.” Jinyoung met him in another kiss, this one messier, spit slick and bruising. When they parted, they were both panting. “Was gonna jack off to you before going to bed.”

“Of course you were,” Jinyoung snorted. He didn’t bother hiding the little self-satisfied upturn to his lips. “It was hard to keep my eyes off you, too, you know.”

“ _ Hah _ ,” Jackson gasped softly, eyes fluttering closed, pleasure tingling up his spine at the way Jinyoung was twisting his fingers inside him. “Really?”

Jinyoung nipped at Jackson’s earlobe, smiling sweetly when he squirmed under him, their bodies rubbing — warm skin on warm skin — as a result. “Yup,” he purred, “You looked really fucking hot. So stern and in control. Made me want to  _ wreck _ you.”

He thrusted his fingers in, then, Jackson hiccuping around a short, startled moan.  _ Oh god. _

“Want you.”

Jinyoung pecked him on the cheek. “Of course you do, puppy. You’re mine, after all.”

“And you’re mine.”

Jinyoung grinned, pulling his fingers out and patting Jackson’s side. “C’mon, roll over. Up on your knees for me.”

Jackson did so easily, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees with his arms alone, giving Jinyoung a full view of the muscles in his back and arms flexing. Jinyoung groaned. Jackson, face now hidden, smiled.

He wiggled his ass in the air, sending a faux-coy look over his shoulder. “Regret not bringing the tail, now?”

Jinyoung grunted, swatting Jackson’s ass with a slap that had Jackson jerking forward, moaning low in his throat.  _ Compatible in every way _ , Jackson couldn’t help but think.

“Where would I have even put it during the day?” Jinyoung grumbled, shifting behind him.

Jackson let out a startled laugh, almost missing the crinkle of a condom wrapper and the click of the lube being opened again. “That was the only thing stopping you?”

“Shut up.”

Jackson felt Jinyoung press up behind him, dick lining up to his hole, pushing forward ever so slightly. He shuddered, arousal coiling deep in his gut, his own dick hanging red and heavy, drooling precum onto the sheets. 

“It’s not like I’m suggesting you should’ve smuggled a whole mask with you,” Jackson panted, dropping his shoulders and arching his back, submissive in actions even if he wasn’t in words. “Just a butt plug.”

“Shut. Up.”

And then Jinyoung was pushing in, one long smooth thrust, the prep easing the way.

“ _ Yess _ ,” Jackson hissed, grip on the sheets tightening. “Fucking  _ finally _ .”

When Jinyoung bottomed out they both had to stop, balancing on the edge, tension singing through their bodies in a way that was nearly tangible.

“What d’you mean ‘finally’? You would’ve been the one whining if I hadn’t taken the time to prep you,” Jinyoung managed between slow, deep, purposeful breaths. He tested shifting his hips back a bit, grip on Jackson’s hips turning bruising in the best way possible. “_Fuck_,” he hissed, rocking his hips forward again, pushing himself impossibly deeper, sending sparks up Jackson’s spine and dancing across his eyes. “You feel _so_ _good_, puppy. Still so fucking tight.”

Jackson preened, thoughts slow and mind hazy with lust. He liked compliments, as much as he liked how Jinyoung — even if he wasn’t as strapped with muscle as Jackson — could throw him around if he wanted. Turned him on the same way Jackson’s easy willingness to try anything and everything made Jinyoung  _ burn _ .

“Just for you,” Jackson sighed, fingers curling and uncurling as he got used to the stretch, the feel of Jinyoung inside him.

It’d been way too long since they’d last had the time to do this, trading quick morning handjobs or shower blowjobs more often than not when one of them spent the night.

Jinyoung ran a hand down Jackson’s back, fingers digging into the dips of muscle, tracing the line of his spine. “God you’re perfect.”

Jackson managed a laugh, nearly choking on his breath when Jinyoung started to gently roll his hips, sliding out a bit more each time. “Funny,” he panted, “I-  _ ngh- _ feel the same way about you.”

“Even though I like you wearing dog ears during sex?” Jinyoung asked, draping himself over Jackson’s back to kiss and bite at his shoulder.  _ More of a dog than I am _ , Jackson mused, pushing his hips back to meet Jinyoung’s slowly growing thrusts. “Even though I wouldn’t mind you wearing a mask?”

“ _ Hah _ .” Jackson’s breath hitched, Jinyoung’s dick pressing in  _ just _ right. “Knew you wanted me to buy one of those cartoon animal masks.”

Jinyoung pushed himself back onto his knees, a hand weaving into Jackson’s hair, grip tight. He yanked Jackson’s head back, pulling him back up onto his arms from where he’d dropped to his chest. He was, Jackson noted, careful to not disturb the two little clip on dog ears still sitting in his hair.

“You can’t help yourself, can you?”

Jackson moaned, long and high, scalp tingling in a way that just added to the fire coursing through him. God he was going to be sore tomorrow.

“Nope,” he managed. “You love it.”

Jinyoung sighed, fond and sweet. “Yeah,” he fucked his hips forward in the first real thrust of the night, leaving Jackson gasping and keening, dick absolutely throbbing between his legs, “I do.”

  
U・ᴥ・U

  
  
  


Jinyoung held himself with so much poise in his day-to-day life, smiling pleasantly for the cameras and any critical eyes watching, waiting, for him to slip. He looked — sounded — ten times better ramming into Jackson, filth dripping from his lips in heated grunts, deceptively saccharine in tone.

_ This, _ Jackson thought around the pleasure licking up his veins, heating his body from the core,  _ This is my Jinyoung. All mine. _

“Such a good fucking boy,” Jinyoung panted, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air, only just louder than the obscene squelch of his dick sliding in and out of Jackson’s pliant body. “The absolute best. Look at how you take my cock. So good, _ so good _ .”

Jackson, with his head pulled back, could barely speak, the only things coming from his mouth desperate moans and high pitched pants.

“Think the people under you at work-  _ hah- _ suspect?” Jinyoung asked, moving hard and fast, chasing his own building high.

Jackson grunted, a confused noise. His head was too muddled with  _ everything _ to parse out what exactly the other man meant. 

“Think they’ve guessed that you, so fit and handsome,” he cut off with a low moan, Jackson tightening around him, painfully turned on by the dark, almost possessive edge to Jinyoung’s tone, “bend over and take it from me?”

Jackson shook his head as best he could, Jinoyung’s grip in his hair and the dick slamming into him bringing stars and tears to his eyes in equal parts. So much, but so good.

“No,” Jinyoung sighed in agreement, pulling Jackson back with the hand still gripping at his hip, grinding into him so, so well. “They probably don’t. Shame.”

A firm tug on Jackson’s hair, accompanied by the hand at his hip moving to wrap around his chest, had him being pulled up, pressed back to front with Jinyoung, the heat in the room kicking up. Jackson gasped, head lolling back onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, a perfect height when they were both on their knees like this.

Jinyoung shifted inside him with the change in angle, hitting even deeper than before, working his hips in short sharp snaps. “Wish we didn’t have to hide this,” he murmured, voice suddenly tender to the point of taking Jackson’s breath away. “Wish everyone could know you were mine. My precious pup.”

And God, Jackson wished that too. Wished he could wrap his arms around Jinyoung in public, tease him, shower him in the gentle affection he deserved, do something about the bat-shit crazies that liked to stalk him — as if hunting the object of your affection would somehow make them like you, notice you in any way but as a nuisance.

Jinyoung bit hard at Jackson’s neck, sucking what would be a dark, slow to fade love bite into his skin. “At least this way people will know you’ve got someone to satisfy you, won’t they, puppy.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jackson rasped, finally giving in and curling a hand around his own dick, grip tight and slick from all the precum dribbling from the tip.  _ Fuck. _

Jinyoung sighed, breath hitching in his chest as Jackson reached his free hand back to wrap it around the back of Jinyoung’s thigh, digging his nails in.

“I thought,” Jinyoung pulled back for a harsher thrust that had Jackson whining, loud, for all his neighbors to hear, “I told you no touching until I said so.”

“You were- _ah-_ taking too- _aha-_ _long_,” Jackson panted out, body jerking with each roll of Jinyoung’s hips. _So close. Just a little more._ “Got tired of- _hah-_ waiting.”

The hand on Jackson’s chest dragged its way down to his stomach, leaving red marks that didn’t break skin but sure as hell stung. Jackson hissed. Jinyoung hid a grin against his neck, tilting his head up enough to nip at the shell of Jackson’s ear.

“Bad dog.”

Jackson just about choked, flushing red as the heat building in his gut got to be too much, the spring that had been coiling there finally,  _ finally _ snapping as he fisted his dick faster, harder.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groaned from between clenched teeth, body humming as he came, spurts of white painting his fists and the sheets beneath them. “ _ Jinyoung _ .”

Jinyoung made a sound deep in his chest, practically a growl, grinding hard against Jackson’s ass, letting the tight heat of Jackson’s orgasm drag him along until he was coming too, spilling into the condom. 

Knees weak, Jackson started tipping forward, Jinyoung’s hand on his belly quickly trying to pull him back to steady him. Because it was them, though, and Jackson was actually just a tad bit heavier than Jinyoung, they both ended up tumbling back to the bed in a pile of grumbling giggling limbs.

“Ew,” Jackson groaned, face pressed into the bed, voice muffled. “I landed in my own cum. Fucking gross.”

Jinyoung, who’d been jostled by their landing and had unceremoniously slid out, rolling onto his back, burst out laughing. Full chested and loud. Jackson turned his head towards him, smiling softly knowing that Jinyoung couldn’t see it from his position, letting the deep, happy sound wash over him. It left him warm and tingly.

“First of all,” Jinyoung said, turning onto his side with a crescent-eyed grin, taking off the condom and tying it off, tossing it vaguely in the direction of the trash bin, “you don’t think your cum is so gross when I’m giving you a blowjob and it’s in my mouth,” Jackson squawked out an offended  _ “Hey!” _ which was promptly ignored, “and second of all, I can’t believe ‘bad dog’ is what did you in.”

“I- wha-” Jackson floundered, ears burning, “It was not!”

“It so was!” Jinyoung crowed. He raised a lazy arm out to wrap around Jackson’s waist, tugging gently, a silent request for him to come closer. Jackson rolled his eyes with a huff but pushed himself up on tired arms to shuffle over, body tired now that all the tension he’d collected had been released. He squished himself against Jinyoung, nearly sending them rolling off the edge of the bed with the force of it. “Careful,” Jinyoung yelped before… “Ew, you’re sticky.”

“Told you,” Jackson sniffed, nose to nose with Jinyoung now. “Hi.”

Jinyoung smiled again, expression soft. “Hi.” 

He brought a hand up to scratch at Jackson’s scalp, snorting when his eyes drooped shut, getting lulled into sleep from the gentle ministrations. Now that they’d fucked, the day’s exhaustion was catching up all at once, leaving Jackson ready to just pass the fuck out, happy and sated.

“Thank you for always indulging me,” Jinyoung murmured, voice low and soothing. He gave Jackson a peck on the nose, followed by a slightly longer kiss on the lips. “You really are the best.”

“Feel like you were indulging  _ me _ though,” Jackson mumbled, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. “If it were the other way around,” he yawned, “I would’ve been wearing a collar...maybe with a leash. You seemed to like it the last time we used them.”

“Way to ruin the moment,” Jinyoung deadpanned, pinching Jackson’s side.

Jackson let out a half-hearted yelp, truly too tired to care. He gave Jinyoung a sleepy smirk, or the best approximation of one he could make with his eyes half closed. “You know I’m right.”

“Oh God, just go to sleep.”

Jackson snickered, shifting to yank his comforter out from under them so they could burrow under, curling closer to tangle their legs together. “Don’t be shy, I told you I was willing to try a mask. Feel like that’s an offer you should seriously consider, even if it would cover up my beautiful face.”

“You’re talking an awful lot for someone two seconds away from drifting off,” Jinyoung complained, wrapping himself around Jackson like an octopus.

_ Is this an attempt to smother me? _ Jackson mused, accepting the snuggling.

He sighed in content, giving in and letting his eyes stay closed. “Just sayin’.”

“Mhmm,” Jinyoung hummed, stroking lightly along Jackson’s back with his finger. “Sure.”

Like that — tangled together in an unclean, too warm heap, sweat and other less pleasant bodily fluids drying on their skin — Jackson fell asleep.

U・ᴥ・U

  
  


“ _ Holy fucking shit! _ ”

Jackson startled awake to the sound of scandalized screams, inadvertently elbowing Jinyoung in the chin.

“ _ Ow! _ ”

“Why the fuck did you-  _ shit!  _ My eyes!”

Jackson turned wild, wide eyes to his bedroom door where unfortunately familiar intruders stood.

“The fuck are you doing in my apartment?” Jackson demanded, tugging the comforter they’d kicked around in sleep back up to cover their bodies. He glared first at Mark — barely holding back his mirth behind a shaking hand — then at Bambam — staring at Jinyoung more than him with his jaw on the floor — a fierce blush working its way up his bare chest to his neck. “How did you even get in?”

Mark held up something that looked suspiciously like his spare key that was only for  _ emergencies _ .

“You weren’t answering your phone,” he managed, eyes positively shining with a foreboding amusement. “It’s noon, we wanted to check up on you since you had it so…” he raised an eyebrow, “ _ rough _ , last night.” 

“ _ I’ll kill you. _ ”

“Before you introduce us to your  _ boyfriend _ ?” he gasped, enjoying himself way too much. “Isn’t that just rude.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes, Jinyoung making faint noises of distress next to him, covering his face with his hands as if that would do anything at this point besides dampen the events unfolding sight-wise.

“I told you to not go in!” came a third voice, because, of course, just about everyone had decided today of all days to invade his home.

“That’s Park Jinyoung,” Bambam said, finally emerging from his stupor and finding his voice again, tone filled with what sounded a lot like awe even as Jaebum popped up behind him and Mark, grabbing a handful of the back of their shirts and  _ pulling _ .

“Yes, it is, so imagine,” Jaebum grumbled, hauling a still stunned Bambam and a purposely uncooperative Mark back out into the living room, “how  _ embarrassed _ he must feel right now.”

Jinyoung let out a weak whimper in agreement.

Bambam looked at Jackson just before he was pulled out of sight. “You really weren’t lying…”

Jackson groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

“This is amazing,” he could hear Mark cackle.

“Wait!” Bambam shouted from somewhere near the front door, “Does that mean he really is a furry?”

Jaebum made a loud, strangled noise, Mark sounded like he was dying, laughter coming out in shrieks, and then Jackson’s front door shut and they were alone again in silence.

Awkward, stunned silence.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung said, voice small.

He was definitely internally panicking. Jackson peeked over at him and, yup, panicking.

“They won’t tell anyone.”

“I know.” Jinyoung’s voice cracked. Jackson kindly didn’t point it out. “Just...trying to process.” He took a deep breath. “I guess it could’ve been worse? They were so shocked about seeing me they didn’t seem to notice the ears.”

Jackson winced, thinking of the way Mark had been grinning like Christmas had come early.  _ He definitely noticed. _ He didn’t tell Jinyoung that either, though. Baby steps, baby steps.

Jackson flopped back onto the bed, already thinking of the damage control and threatening and  _ bribing _ he’d have to do to keep them from bringing this up  _ ever _ again. Jinyoung shuffled closer, tucking himself into Jackson’s side with a dying whine.

“Some morning, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung croaked. “Some fucking morning.”

Silence again, more comfortable this time, sleepier now that the burst of excitement had died down.

“Really could’ve been worse.”

Jinyoung groaned in agreement.

“Could’ve had the fluffy butt plug lying around.”

  
  
U・ᴥ・U

**Author's Note:**

> woof
> 
> *Jinyoung tries to smother him with a pillow but that just didn't work as an ending sentence ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
